Blood
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Sesshoumaru remembers his first tryst with the miko.
1. Blood

I ran up to her faster than her mortal eyes could see, and pulled her against my armor roughly, minding only that she not be truly injured by the spikes. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, but only a little. This infuriated me, and I put my hand to her throat, one claw over the pulse point there. This did not have the desired effect. The miko continued to look me in the eyes, but her fear was fading, being replaced by fury. I was focused only on her eyes, intent on subduing her, and repressing this rage, and leaving fear in it's wake, so I noticed when her eyes began to change, from sapphire blue to something lighter. For one second, I was confused by this change, until I caught the scent of her power rising with her fury. She was such a strange miko.

Miko were usually dour beings…they did not know of the _heat_ life's great joys could hold. Infatuation, desire, passion, lust…they were all kept from miko.

This miko was different. Her very life burned with a brilliance that was unmatched, and that was why I sought her this night. She was passion and fire, while it felt like I was ruthlessness, logic, and ice.

The miko began to shimmer, her entire body filling with her powers, which were considerable, and I felt a slight burning where my skin touched hers.

"Miko," I ordered, "you will stop this foolishness immediately."

"Go to hell!" The shimmer on her body was becoming brighter, and the burn on my hands was getting more uncomfortable.

I did the only thing I could think of to do…the only thing that could shock the miko out of her rage. I pulled her up level with my face and kissed her, letting my fangs pierce her lips in small places. I think she knew she dare not try to speak or resist, for her movements would shred her own lips on the sharpness of my fangs.

The miko's blood was the most powerful I had ever tasted…I knew now that she would not be leaving.

I pulled back from her lips and looked into her face again, because the burning in my hands was gone. She brought her hands to my face and caressed along the markings, and finally brought her lips to mine with crushing force. I got another taste of her blood when the miko growled, a sound that was strange from a mortal throat, and then she bit my lip. Hard.

The little miko groaned as the first tasted of my blood filled her mouth. A strong scent of arousal came from her, and she kissed me roughly, drinking my blood as her hands wound around in the hair at the back of my neck. I felt a sharp scratch there. Kami, the miko's human nails had to be nearly as sharp as my claws were, to be able to cut me.

Our blood mingled during this violent clash of wills, as our tongues dueled for supremacy, and I briefly wondered why the bite on my lip had not yet healed, but before the thought could truly take hold, the miko was whispering in my ear.

"Take me"

I looked at her, and saw that her eyes were still their lightened color, and that her lip was swollen, and that a small rivulet of blood was flowing from this injury.

I licked it away, and as I moved her to a clearing farther away from her group, I whispered in her ear, "This Sesshoumaru wants to know why."

She looked up at me again, and I felt a barrier being re-absorbed by the miko. In the miko's place stood a youkai with cerulean eyes, onyx tresses that fell to her ankles, and ears that came to delicate points. She had blue markings on her wrists and fingers that ended with claws.

It all began to make sense to me. It was the blood. The blood released her. Her powers came from the Shikon, not from being a true miko. I wondered how her true nature was hidden.

She growled at me again, she pulled me down again for a kiss. She used a sharp claw to cut the silk holding my armor in place. She moved her hands from my hair down my body, leaving tendrils of flame in their wake. I tried to touch her, but she merely let loose another growl, and started divesting me of my garments. She looked up at me with a lascivious grin on her face and then reached for my…"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Hey! Fluffy! Come here, boy!"

She knows how much I detest being called Fluffy. And boy. I walked into the office to see my mate reading something on the laptop with a grin nearly splitting her face. Her fangs were on display as she turned to me, and I could see her eyes tearing up. I did not smell sadness on the air, simply an overabundance of mirth. I looked at the screen of the laptop and saw exactly what she was reading…

Shit.

"Wh-what is this?" Kagome asked me, finally breaking into wild gales of laughter.

"Hn"

"I think that you must have forgotten what really happened after 500 years, Fluffy," she giggled. "I don't see in here anything about the flowers."

Oh kami.

"Or the gifts"

Oh crap.

"OR the poem"

Fuck.

I looked at my mate, who was laughing so hard she looked like she would stop breathing soon…tears running down her face. I still had one good way of shutting her up…only one when things got this bad…I bent down in front of her and did something to her body that made her shiver in delight and pleasure…

"Oh…Fluffy…you give the best foot-rubs!"

I should have known better than to try to write something to submit to Playboy.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Don't know if it was filled with enough smutly-goodness for this, but if not, perhaps I will come up with something more before Valentine's Day. Lovies!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, Chapter 2

I knew he was up to something, when I smelled arousal coming from the office. Usually, my mate is not shy about taking me whenever the need hit him; in the office, the car, the bathroom, the park, on his jet, against a wall, in a store, in a phone booth…well, you get the idea. That is why I was so confused when I smelled it, and did not hear him calling for me, or feel him grabbing my ass (one of his favorite "come hither" gestures), or simply biting me on my neck, or mating mark, or anywhere else. He seemed to crave my blood, said it was intoxicating to him. I do not mind this, it was his bite, and my bite back, which had released my youki and allowed me to change into my true form.

For the first nineteen years of my life, I had lived a lie. I was raised by ningen whom I thought were my parents. They were not. I had assumed that I was born to them in that time. I was not. I thought that the power I had was from reiki, from being a miko. It was not. So many lies, and all to protect something vitally important.

I was not ningen. I was youkai. Inuyoukai to be exact. I was actually born five thousand years before the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho was a gleam in his sire's eye. I was born to one of the first youkai. There was a terrible war going on between some of the more nightmarish creatures that were created, and the youkai that most encountered later. The nature spirits, the elementals, were fighting against creatures so heinous, so absolutely evil, their names, their powers, are lost to time. My mother was wounded in battle, and had me too early. Being a youkai, a pure youkai, I was born strong, with no ill effects, but she…she died. The youkai had just recently discovered that they could be killed, and it was a hard loss for them.

My sire, in his mourning, could not bear the thought of me dying in the horrendous war, so he begged one of the elders, a youkai with powers over time and space, to send me somewhere that I could be safe. Somewhere that these terrible foes were not. They bound my powers, changed my form, and gave me a destiny I was not supposed to ever have.

A seer helped them. She told them that if they bound me so, one day, a great power would blend with mine, and would start a chain of events that would lead me back in time from the place they were sending me. That I would go there, and meet others of my race, but not know that they were kinsmen. I would not know the truth about myself until I tasted the blood of a youkai and was tasted in return. I would then destroy a great threat to the world, and find the one I was destined to love.

They thought on their actions, and even with the prophecy by the seer, still decided to send me on. They were a bloodthirsty bunch, and did not know how long it would take for a ningen (or someone who thought themselves to be ningen) to actually taste the blood of a youkai. Seriously, I am lucky it happened at all. It is a pretty rare thing.

So they sent me forward, thousands and thousands of years, using the magic of the youkai. I eventually was deposited in an old well house in a shrine, where a kind woman and her husband lived. They took me in, and treated me as if I were their very own. Later, the one I thought to be my mother, told me that she always knew there was something special, something different about me. How right she was.

Soon after arriving in the 20th century, when I was still a toddler, there was a strange shift in the balance of good and evil, and the Shikon no Tama was absorbed into my young body. That part is still a little bit of a mystery, but one that I plan on figuring out one day. Nevertheless, I was pulled into the old dry well on the shrine on my fifteenth birthday, and from there, my destiny, my mission, began.

I met an inu hanyou, and never knew that he was one of my kinsman. I met many youkai, never knowing I was one of them. I had power, but was told that it was reiki, that I was a miko, a powerful one. I never really questioned it, because, for some strange reason, I had always felt a little different.

The hanyou and I met many along the way, and our pack grew to include a monk, a slayer, a kitsune, and a neko. We had many foes, one of them being the daiyoukai of the Western Lands, the hanyou Inuyasha's brother.

There was always something strange between the youkai lord and me. He tried to kill me but failed, even saved me a few times. When our packs merged during the hunt for the vile hanyou, Naraku, we challenged each other, we fought, we became a strange type of friends.

I think he sensed something different about me. It is the only valid explanation for the reason he started courting me. I really can't think of anything else that would draw his attention…

* * *

When I wandered into his office and saw what he was working on, I laughed so hard, tears escaped my eyes. It is so funny how men remember things. I have heard from my ningen friends that even their mates will re-invent things that happened five months ago, five years ago. Imagine how it would be if it were five _hundred_ years. Sesshoumaru's letter was not exactly the way it happened. While that would have been lovely, the truth was far more romantic, and involved chance more than anything….

Perhaps, it is time for the tale to be told…

AN: Yay! I have decided to expand this as well!


End file.
